Easy Comb, Easy Go/Gallery
Images from the TV episode Easy Comb, Easy Go. Note: All images are put in order. STV1E.11.3 Dancing on the Shower.png|Look who's dancing behind those curtains. STV1E.11.3 Yeah!.png|"Yeah!" STV1E.11.3 Pervert Camera.png|Hey camera! Stop invading Bear Disco privacy! I feel violated.png|Disco Bear showering. Rinse.png|Time to rinse his hair. Wipingmirror.png|Wiping the mirror. Wet.png|That is not how he should look. Shakinghead.png|Neither is that. That's better.png|Yeeaaah! That is more like it. Haircare.png|Now to dry off. Disco Bear does a hair makeover.PNG|How Disco Bear dries his hair. Isithotinhere.png|"Is it hot in here, or is that just me?" Steamoutwindow.png|Fun fact: Drying your hair is bad for the ozone layer. Smokesun.png|Just ask Mr. Sun. Deadlysun.png|Now you know who to blame for global warming! Mailman toothy.png|Toothy as a mailman in Happy Tree Town, what could go wrong? AAAA.png|Anything! Ashes.png|Toothy wanted to be cremated in death. Death: Toothy Ashesblowingaway.png|Toothy's ashes blow away with the wind. Discobearcomesout.png|Disco Bear comes out. Checkingthemail.png|Checking his mailbox. Burnthair.png|One of his hairs is burned by the sun. Smellingburnthair.png|"Do I smell something burning?" Ismyhairokay.png|He either knows what burned hair smells like or can somehow see it without the need of a mirror. MY HAIR.png|Reminds me of Wishy Washy: One small thing results in a possible heart attack. STV1E11.3 Barbershop Interior.png|Time for Lumpy's part of the episode. HTF Moments - The Mole the hairdresser 1.png|The Mole as a barber. HTF Moments - The Mole the hairdresser 2.png|Again, what can go wrong? HTF Moments - The Mole the hairdresser 3.png|And with a straight razor. Enterthebarbers.png|Disco Bear enters the building. HTF Moments - The Mole the hairdresser 4.png|Lumpy must be even dumber than we thought to let him do this. HTF Moments - The Mole the hairdresser 5.png|The Mole doesn't want any witnesses to what he's about to do. Haircut.png|Nothing wrong about asking a blind dude to cut your hair. Scissorhands.png|Is that a peace sign he's making with his fingers? Chairturnsaround.png|The Mole turns him towards the mirror. Cutdahair.png|How bad could one snip be? Doneyet.png|It wouldn't have been that hard to just cut your hair on your own. That was quick.png|Oh no! All Done!.png|Missed a spot! Goodbye afro.png|"My hair!" Backtolumpy.png|The Mole gets back to his other client. Shavejob.png|That's one thorough shave job. Thatlooksnasty.png|Disco Bear's problem is nothing compared to what happened to Lumpy. Aftershave.png|Another one of The Mole's mistakes: He has a container of poison and bowling ball polish instead of hair care products. Aftershavebeforepain.png|This won't feel well. injury.png|Ouch! That stings! STV1E11.3 Barber Shop.png|Good thing Lumpy's screams didn't shatter the glass. Fishstore.png|Disco Bear panicking. Pie.png|Mmmm... Pie. Bowlingball.png|Guess we know where The Mole gets his bowling ball polish. Runningbald.png|He actually looks better this way. All that's missing is a beard. Wigs.png|Don't "wig" out. reflection.png|Purple isn't your color. Mimetakesthewig.png|Someone buys it. Baldandsad.png|Aw, man. Mime with hair.png|Mime is a jerk. Goddammit.png|So are Giggles and Petunia. Flirt.png|Disco Bear tries to flirt. Weirdo.png|"Is he talking to us?" Ha he has no hair.png|Poor Disco Bear. So I was like, hey! That guy hasn't got a single hairdo!.PNG|"So I was like, hey! That guy doesn't even have a single hairdo!" Walkingawaysadly.png|I'm sure there could have been more afro wigs in that store. Candyvendor.png|Russell witnesses how cotton candy is made. Oh boy, Cotton Candy!.PNG|Sniffles gives Russell some cotton candy. Discobald.png|Cotton candy? Here you go.png|I doubt Sniffles invented that machine himself. Or something would go horribly wrong. Russlikescandy.png|Russell looks pleased. Cottoncandycloseup.png|Cotton candy! Discobald2.png|Or a new hairpiece. satisfiedcustomer.png|"Thank you, come again!" Snifflesshoved.png|"Out of my way!" WHATAREYOUDOING.png|"How rude." Dontputyourheadin.png|This is a bad idea. Headtakingtheheat.png|Told ya. That doesn't look healthy.png|You may experience a slight burning sensation. Cotton candy afro.png|"Couldn't it be an orange flavor? Oh well..." Discoderp.png|"Groovy, maaan..." Cottoncandy.png|"One for the road." Candyafro.png|I can already see where this is going. Nuttywithlolly.png|''*sarcasm*'' Gee, I wonder what caught Nutty's attention? Cottonhead.png|No, that's not it. Floating cotton candy.png|Another of Nutty's sick sugary fantasies. Justbeingcool.png|Just being cool. Waitwhatjusthappened.png|"Wait, what just happened?" Bitemark.png|Disco Bear realizes a bite has been taken out of his hairdo. Whatsthebigidea.png|"What's the big idea?" 111_3-580x430.png|"AAAAAAAH! Nutty's eating my hair!" These_faces..png|Nutty and Disco Bear making weird faces. Flyingcottoncandy.png|If you want it, you have to catch it. Nuttylooksup.png|Challenge accepted! Goodhesgone.png|"Good, he's gone." Luckycatch.png|Well, whaddya know? Nutty caught it! CottoncandyNutty.png|Just eat it before something else happens. Sprinkler.png|Like that. Soggycandy.png|Darn sprinklers, always ruining the fun. (Can you find the heart in this image?) nuttyy.png|Nutty has a fetish for cotton candy, as well as wet grass. Sprinklerbrain.png|See, sprinklers can't be trusted. Death: Nutty That's a long ass sprinkler.png|I think Nutty's brain is a little bigger than that. Meltinghair.png|Disco Bear's "hair" melts from the blood. MY HAI-er COTTON CANDY.png|"Oh no, I look ugly again!" PoorDB.png|Somebody give this guy a hug. Tearyeyes.png|He's about to be cheered up by the least likely of characters. Give it a go!.PNG|"We got a bargain for you! Some hair growth formulas!" Hairgrowthformulas.png|The formulas. Interested.png|Disco Bear seems interested. Youtoocanhavehair.png|"You too can own luscious locks." Pocketdog.png|Shifty pulls a dog out of his pocket? Hairlesslittledog.png|That's possible. Here, I'll show ya!.PNG|"Let me demonstrate." Successfulresults.png|A successful result. Doggies in luuuurve.PNG|The part Disco Bear really cares about. Signmeup.png|"Sign me up!" Disco Bear.png|Disco Bear pulls off the Lifty-Shifty grin. Hairwego.png|Are they letting him drive their van home? That's unusually generous of them. Heh sucker.png|Lifty and Shifty with money. Openvan.png|Those doors probably should've been closed. Cub in Easy Comb, Easy Go 1.png|Cub likes dandelions. Cub in Easy Comb, Easy Go 2.png|Before... Cub in Easy Comb, Easy Go 3.png|...and after. Hedgehair.png|"Looks like part of the hedge to me." Pop, you moron!.PNG|"Was there something red in the hedge?" Uhhhh, he'll be fine.png|Me: "Yeah... That happened." (Goof #11: Cub's head gets sliced off, but his brain isn't harmed.) Death: Cub Drivingcrazy.png|Disco Bear's gone mad! Brakepad.png|Stepping on the brake. Flakyandhandy.png|Flaky and Handy in a car. FlakyXhandy.PNG|Handy: "Lousy drivers. I'm not talking about you, Flaky." Roadrage.png|Disco Bear tends to be impatient. Traffic.png|He still doesn't realize the back doors are open. outtatheroad.png|"Road hog!" Splashedonflaky.png|They shouldn't have left that window open. bigquills.png|Dead Handy, scared Flaky. Death: Handy Stillspilling.png|Wasting even more hair-care products. drinking.png|Did he bring something that big just so he could drink soda in the park? Finishinghisdrink.png|Cuddles finishes his drink. Thathitthespot.png|"That hit the spot." littering.png|Cuddles, you're littering! Giggles won't like this. ECEG_Reach_.png|He grabs the next drink, unfortunately without looking so he can die. Cuddles Drinking.png|Apparently, hair growth formula tastes like soda. Tastesnothinglikesoda.png|Apparently not. Irritatedthroat.png|The effects begin. My_insides_are_killing_me_-_Edited.png|"My insides are killing me!" Gonna_throw_up.png|Cuddles about to puke. Grosshairball.png|Gross! A hairball! Hairyguts.png|A closer look. Hairytongue.png|Now he knows what rabbit fur tastes like. Cuddlesbeard.png|He finally got that beard he was trying to grow. Rip cuddles.png|Cuddles' hairy death. Death: Cuddles Madeithome.png|Finally made it home. Crazydiscobear.png|He's still crazy. Wasting.png|Spends his money on hair care products, and what does he do? Dunk.png|Nice way to waste hair products. Purpleface.png|He shouldn't have opened his eyes yet. Letsseetheresults.png|"Let's see the results." Hairintheback.png|Hair grows from the back of his head, even though the purple stuff is on his face. Hairregrowth.png|Disco's afro regrows. Good as new!.PNG|Disco Bear will soon learn why too much of a good thing isn't a good thing. Itchyeye.png|Rubbing eyes makes Disco Bear look sleepy here. Somethinginmyeye.png|What can it be? Eyehair.png|That formula causes hair follicles to grow in places you'd least expect. Pluckitout.png|A new way to prove your manliness. hairineye.png|Prepare for the pain. OW.png|Ouch! Thisprobablyhurt.png|I'm sure Russell has some spare eye patches you can borrow. eyepluck.png|There's no way that couldn't have hurt! eyeamokay.png|"I'm okay." Morehairineyes.png|"Wait a minute." hairyeyes.png|He wanted to see hair again. I guess we can call this a win. Wherestherazor.png|Some shaving cream should solve this problem. Razor.png|That is NOT shaving cream. eyesore.png|Talk about an eyesore! Nowtheothereye.png|Now for the other eye. That's metal af.png|Eyeless Disco Bear. Cryingblood.png|"I'm blind!" (maybe) Fallingintotub.png|Rub-a-Dub-Dub, a body in the tub. Barber Mole.PNG|The Mole as a barber... again. That's a lot of hair.png|Disco Bear can see his new hairdo, despite cutting his eyes out. Notaproblematall.png|Should be able to fix this too. Problemsolved.png|Just put this here, and... Good enough.png|Not bad. Whitetissue.png|That tissue clearly stands out. Redtissue.png|Nevermind. Category:Image Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:TV Episode Galleries Category:JPG